Lily's Gift
by MoonChildLovegood
Summary: Renamed - 1/6/16 Don't let the name fool you. Alternate to my other PHKN. Can be read separately. AU after OOTP/Book 6 never happened/No Horcruxes/Final Battle hasn't happened yet. Been done before yada yada yada... Hope this one's different. What if Harry was Head Boy? "Thank you for finding this. For, only your love for Harry could've revealed what's within." Harry/Hermione
1. It Begins

**Disclaimer ~ I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters. They belong to the genius that is J.K. Rowling ;)**

 **Harmony Noxs' Musings ~ Alternate to my other PHKN story. This can be read separately or with PHKN.**

 **Setting ~ AU Seventh Year. Final battle has not happened yet. Follows Canon until book 6. No Horcruxes.**

 **Summary ~ Been done before yada yada yada... Hope this one's different. What happens if Harry was Head Boy? How would this one change impact events? "Thank you for finding this. For, only your love for Harry could've revealed what's within." Harry/Hermione/Harmony**

 **Pairings ~ Harry/Hermione, Draco/Ginny, Luna/Neville, James/Lily, Tonks/Lupin, Ron/Lavender**

 **~ Harmony Nox 101**

* * *

 **It Begins**

A seventeen year old girl with frizzy brown hair dodged and side-stepped people. However, she was no ordinary girl. She was special. She was a witch, some would even say she's the brightest witch of her generation. She carefully looked around before running at the wall between Platforms nine and ten. She blinked her eyes open and smiled at the familiar scarlet engine as she dodged the Hogwarts families just as she caught sight of a familiar Blonde head.

"Luna!" the Blonde girl turned at the sound of her name.

"Hermione!" Luna replied dreamily as Hermione reached her. Luna's eyes lit up. "Congratulations, Head Girl!" Hermione blushed at the compliment.

"Who's Head Boy?" Hermione asked Luna who just shrugged before smiling and saying goodbye. Hermione watched her leave and smiled as Luna approached a suddenly nervous fellow Gryffindor. Ron owes her and Harry five Galleons. Hermione ducked her way onto the Hogwarts Express as a few congratulated her. She passed a compartment with a blonde and brunette head as she waved to Luna again.

"Way to go, Hermione." Neville and Luna smiled.

"Same to you." Hermione smiled as Neville turned a deep red and Luna sighed dreamily. She made her way to the Head compartment of the train as she slowly opened the door and let out a breath of relief. The only occupant was Professor McGonagall.

"Miss Granger."

"Professor." Hermione swung her bag over her head as she lifted it and placed it in the overhead compartment of a bench.

"Who's Head Boy, Professor?" Professor McGonagall gaped.

"You mean, you don't-" The Professor couldn't finish as the door slid open and a strikingly Blonde ferret poked his head in.

"No." Hermione hissed as she looked at Professor McGonagall. "Please tell me it isn't-"

"What's the matter, Granger?" Malfoy snarked at her. Hermione reached for her wand as the door slid open again and Ron and Ginny walked in. Ron snickered as he nudged Ginny knowingly.

"I knew it! Way to go, Hermione" Ron hugged one of his best friends. Ron glared, "What are you looking at ferret?" he asked as he saw Malfoy watching his sister. Ginny shrugged at all the attention on her as she flicked her hair over her shoulder and walked out.

"Oof!" Ginny barely made it out the door as she collided with someone. Hermione and Ron heard a thud and went to the door to peek out. All they saw was a mix of red and black. "Missed you too Ginny." Green eyes smiled up at her. She playfully punched his shoulder as they helped each other up. Ginny hugged Harry as she pulled away before excusing herself. Harry dusted himself off as arms flung around his neck.

"Harry!" Hermione muffled into his neck as he hugged back.

"Congratulations, Mione! I knew you'd be picked." Harry let go of her as Ron punched his shoulder playfully.

"There you are! Lavender's looking-" Harry didn't finish as Ron coughed before running through the students. Hermione shook her head knowingly. She and Ron agreed they were better as friends and Lavender has mellowed out over the years.

"He owes us five Galleons" Hermione whispered to Harry as he looked confused for a second before catching on.

Harry chuckled as he walked away and Hermione could hear a shout reach her ears as he peeked into a compartment, "Way to go, Nev!"

"Shut up, Harry!" Hermione chuckled as she walked back into the compartment and frowned.

Luna smiled at Harry before turning back to Neville as black hair disappeared, "I give it a month." She pulled out a Quibbler as Neville shook his head.

"I give it no more than three months. Harry and Hermione can be stubborn." Luna chuckled

Professor McGonagall looked at one of her favorites in concern, "What's wrong, Hermione?"

"I can't believe I'm stuck with Malfoy for a year." Hermione muttered. McGonagall looked confused before a smile flickered for a brief moment.

The Blonde ferret snorted at her words, "What did you need?" he asked Professor McGonagall as she led him out as they nearly crashed into Harry.

"She doesn't know?" McGonagall watched Harry. His eyes just flickered with mischief as she smiled briefly.

"Potter."

"Malfoy." They nodded to each other as Draco followed the Headmistress down the hallway.

Hermione turned away from the window as the door opened, hexes on her tongue. They died as her eyes met Harry's. She kept watching the door with a glare, "Something wrong, Mione?"

She sighed, "You should probably get to your compartment before the _Head Ferret_ comes back." Harry's eyes sparkled but before he could respond, the door slid open as Hermione reached for her wand.

Neville paled as he saw the end of a wand pointed at him. "What is it, Nev?" Harry asked as Hermione lowered her wand. "Sorry" She muttered before plopping on a bench.

"Congratulations to you too, Harry." They shook hands as the door slid closed again.

Hermione repeated her earlier statement about going back to Ron. "Why would I do that?" Harry asked

Hermione looked up in agitation, "Ten points from-" Her words died on her lips as she saw it.

The _Head Boy_ badge glowed across Harry's heart as sun rays flowed through the window. Hermione yelled as she got up to hug him. She smacked him on the arm.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"You didn't tell me." she accused

"I wanted to surprise you." Harry smiled as Hermione laughed.

Hermione had calmed down greatly as they talked about their duties and checked in the compartments. When they got to Ron's, he snickered. Luna and Neville just waved as they congratulated Harry. Dean and Seamus just shook their heads in amusement as bets began being placed. Draco sneered at them. McGonagall just smiled at her two favorites as she sat with them in the Head compartment.

As Hermione saw the castle in the distance, the calm left her. The reality of what _this_ meant caught up to her. She and Harry would be living together. In another private room. For a year. _That's_ going to do some major damage to Hermione's deepest secret.

Luna slid in next to her at the Gryffindor Table, "You alright, Hermione?" Luna was discreet enough to whisper. Hermione just nodded as a tap on her shoulder shook her out of her thoughts.

"Professor McGonagall wants to see us." Harry spoke as they headed towards their Head of House.

"Mr. Potter. Miss Granger. Come with me." They followed her down hallways as they came to a vacant wall. McGonagall waved her hand and the wall disappeared before their eyes as it revealed a hidden stair case. They walked along as they passed torches which lit up the path as they finally stood in front of a picture. Hermione grabbed Harry's hand as they stared up at the two figures.

McGonagall took a chain from around her neck as she traced the outline of the picture as it swung open. Harry had to pull Hermione out of the way. She handed the chain to Hermione as she ushered the two in. "This is your Common Room." McGonagall waved her hand as the room lit up. Behind them, there was a set of stairs. "Boy's Dormitory is up and to the left. Girl's is up and to the right." She watched them look around.

"Congratulations Miss Granger and Mr. Potter." She wished them good night as she left them alone. Hermione's nerves were completely on edge. It begins.


	2. Blank Pages

**Harmony Nox's Note ~ Wow, favorites and follows on the first day. Thank you!**

 **Once again, I don't own the characters. I do humbly bow down to J.K. Rowling, the MAGICAL mastermind that does ;)**

 **SereniteRose ~ Why, thank you! I hope it's different than other "Power He Knows Not" stories (:**

 **~ Harmony Nox 101**

* * *

 **Blank Pages**

"Hermione?" Harry's voice had her looking from the door McGonagall had gone through.

"Hmm?" She sat down next to him on the couch in their shared Common Room. "What is it Harry?"

"How am I supposed to get in here when you're not with me?"

"What?"

Harry gestured towards the chain in her hand that McGonagall had used to trace the edge of the picture. "Oh."

"I guess we can hand it off to each other when the other needs it?" She tilted her head in thought as she handed it over to him.

Harry shrugged as he stood up to stretch. "Good night Mione."

"Good night Harry." Hermione remained where she was on the couch as the sound of a door being shut echoed in her ears. She sighed as she curled her legs under her as she stared into the flickering flames thoughtfully. She had somehow succeeded in convincing Harry to return for their final year. He had wanted to chase Voldemort and finally finish the bastard once and for all. _Voldemort_. Hermione blinked the tears away as the Prophecy played in her head.

" _The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches. Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies. And the Dark Lord shall mark him as his equal, but he shall have power the Dark Lord knows not… For neither can live while the other survives._ " Hermione shook her head. The second Harry told her of the Prophecy, her personal mission was born. _Harry will triumph_.

She slowly rose as a plan began to form in her head. They had arrived on a Friday night, which made tomorrow – she looked at the clock, 12:01am – today, Saturday. No matter how hard she tried, the poor girl couldn't get to sleep. She tossed and turned. She rearranged her pillows continuously. She threw her covers off and on. Yet, she couldn't relax. She sat up as she messed with her hair and put it up in a lazy pony tail. She decided to explore as she made her way to the Common Room. She walked out the door and onto the steps. Sitting at the top, she leaned against the wall and gazed up at the picture with two figures. One was a woman with beautiful auburn hair. The other was a male with dark brown hair. Hermione's eyes travelled back to the woman as striking and familiar green eyes stared down at her.

Hermione yawned as she stood up before she groaned. Harry has the chain. She was stuck. She slid down the wall as she leaned on her side. Much to her surprise, she fell asleep fast as she felt a warmth surround her. She failed to notice the couple in the picture watching over her protectively. Hermione sat up and alert at the sound of a crash.

"Ow!" She looked up to see a head of black hair.

"Hermione! Are you alright? What are you doing out here?" Hermione shrugged up at Harry as she stood up. She noticed the two figures shaking within the frame and noticed Harry watching her expectantly.

Realizing he was waiting for her, she encouraged him to go on ahead. "I'll see you at breakfast!" Harry shook his head as he walked down the steps. The picture swung open as Hermione stepped out as it slammed behind her.

"Sorry." She whispered

"It's quite alright." A voice had her freeze.

"Harry?" She raised her wand defensively. She was alone other than the two in the frame. Hermione shook her head. _Not possible_.

The two in the frame watched her go down the steps before one turned to their companion. "Did I hear him call her Hermione?" The female asked. The male nodded as he held out his hand. "Come, we have someone to see." The two turned and walked down a path behind them. A path, that wasn't there before.

Hermione finally reached the familiar doorway. A door which hopefully led to the answer of her quest. Hermione walked along cases and shelves piled high with books. She saw one that caught her eye, _Powers Maxima_. She sat down at a table as she flipped through the big tome. There were powers she's never even heard of, spells so complicated they made her head spin, yet none stood out to her. She stood up to place it back on the shelf when she realized she couldn't. She could have sworn this was the place where she found the book, yet another book took its' place. She reached for the smaller book as she replaced it with the big book.

The book in her hand was plain, there was no cover art or title. She flipped through the pages as she frowned. They were all blank. She placed it on an empty table as she walked out of the library. She met up with Harry, Neville, and Luna.

"Good morning." Hermione greeted

"Good morning." Luna answered dreamily as she led Neville off.

Harry and Hermione walked up to the fifth floor of the castle and stopped in front of the wall. Hermione waved her hand as it disappeared and they walked up the steps. The two Head Students were greeted with a frame with just a background, the two that were there previously seemed to have disappeared. They shrugged as Harry took the chain and traced the outline of the frame as they entered. Harry excused himself to take a shower as Hermione went up to her dormitory. She was one foot in when she heard "Hermione!"

Harry's door opened and he came out with a bewildered expression all over his face as they met at the top of the steps.

"Is this yours?" He held up something, Hermione blinked in disbelief. There, in Harry's hand was the blank book she _left_ in the library.

"No." Harry flipped through it as he saw the same blank pages Hermione did. Harry ran a finger over a page halfway through.

"That's odd." He murmured as Hermione stepped to his side. "What?"

"The pages are colored with age. I feel writing but I don't see any." Hermione traced the page as she realized there was in fact, something written.

Harry shrugged before holding it out towards Hermione. "I'm sure you could find a way to use it." He smiled before going back into his room

Hermione walked back into her room as she continued to trace the invisible lettering on the page.


	3. Soon

**A note from Harmony Nox ~ I'm back! Had some stuff going on, so sorry! 400 views and some favorites and follows, thank YOU!**

 **Disclaimer ~ I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters, they belong to J.K. Rowling. If I did, it would've ended differently. *Cough* Harmony *Cough***

 **To make this easier to follow, Diary interaction with Hermione is underlined.**

 **Deathday Party Planner ~ Oooh thank you SO much for the review. Hope you continue to read it!**

 **~ Harmony Nox 101**

* * *

 **Soon**

Hermione's thoughts were everywhere. She was living with Harry for a year. It's their Final Year at Hogwarts. Ron owes her and Harry five Galleons. But the one thing that refused to leave her mind was the _Prophecy_. There has to be something she missed, research never failed her.

She eyed the small book she had plopped on her nightstand earlier as she picked it up. She flicked through the pages as she looked for anything that would tell her what it was. After the fourth time through, she sighed and gave up as she slammed it shut. Her thoughts turned to Harry – again. They tend to like doing that to her, especially recently. The book vibrated in her hands as she almost dropped it. She flipped through it one more time to see they were still blank. She ran her hand over the smooth cover as it moved to the binding. She felt something with her fingers as she studied it and there it was.

Soft elegant golden letters, _L.E._ stared up at her. She thought about getting Harry then thought better of it. Something nagged at the back of her head about a similar situation back in Second Year. She bit her lip, Harry has enough on his shoulders already. She made up her mind to turn it in as she walked out of her room. Harry's door was still closed which meant he was still in the shower. She walked out of the Common Room and down the steps as she remained oblivious to a pair of eyes watching her.

The male in the frame turned to his female companion. "Soon." She softly whispered next to him.

"Professor?" Professor McGonagall looked up from her book to see Hermione outside her door.

"Miss Granger. What brings you to my office on this weekend day?"

"I found this in the library." Hermione held the book out to her as she took it. She turned it in her hands to study it.

"Who's L.E.?" The Headmistress asked her student as she set it on her desk. Hermione just shrugged before McGonagall dismissed her.

"Thank you." When she turned around, the book vanished.

Hermione walked back to the Common Room to see Harry trying to tame his wild hair. "Give it up, Harry." Harry poked her as she passed him. She felt a familiar rush to her cheeks at his touch as she made her way to her room. She almost yelled at the book in the center of her bed.

"What the hell are you?" She carefully picked it up as she stroked one of the pages. She frowned as she felt the writing yet couldn't see it. She walked over and turned the light off as she took out her wand.

" _Lumos_ " Hermione's voice drifted in the darkness as she held up her light to the book. She frowned once again. Not even magical light could reveal what was written. " _Nox_ " she whispered as her wand dimmed and the lights flickered back on. Her mind went back to Second Year as she shakily reached for a quill and could just picture Harry's green eyes flickering in warning.

Hermione listened intently for any movement from Harry outside. Her quill moved on its' own. Hello?

You found it. Thank you.

Found what?

My diary. Flashes of her lying paralyzed in a bed danced on the page in front of her. Shaking the feeling away, Hermione pressed on.

Who are you?

That will be revealed in time. You're the one.

The one for what?

Again, that will be revealed in time. May I ask who you are? Hermione blinked. Is this person insane? A gentle breeze surrounded Hermione and again her quill acted on its' own.

Hermione.

An honor to meet you, Hermione. If you found this, then Voldemort has succeeded and the Final Battle is near. I have hopefully discovered something that will defeat him. As you may have guessed, this diary is enchanted and needs to be unlocked. You're the one that can unlock what is written but first-

Wait! How do I know you're not some evil witch or wizard? Hermione opened up and told whoever this was about their Second Year.

Oh my! I'm not evil Hermione. I know this is a lot to ask but I need you to trust me. Hermione gawked, not a chance.

What do I need to do to unlock these _supposed_ entries?

Admit the truth to yourself.

Truth? What truth?

I cannot tell you. But I can tell you, you'll know when it happens. I must leave you until then. Good luck, Hermione.

\- L.E. Hermione eyed the message warily as it disappeared. _Admit the truth to yourself. What truth?_

"Hermione!"

"What Harry?" she walked out to meet him

"You coming to dinner?" The two walked out and down the steps, again oblivious to eyes watching them go. The woman's eyes flashed as the previous conversation played in her head. "Soon. Very soon." They turned and headed down the path once again.


	4. The Snitch

**Disclaimer ~ I do not own any of the HP characters. My mind is nowhere near as brilliant as J.K. Rowling. This story is written for fun and not profit.**

 **Reminder ~ More journal writing in this chapter, it is underlined to be easier to follow.**

 **Harmony Nox's Randomosity ~ So sorry for the long wait for an update. This one is longer than the others but I couldn't stop writing. Hope you enjoy it and happy reading.**

 **~ Harmony Nox 101**

* * *

 **The Snitch**

Hermione and Harry walked the halls in a comfortable silence. This is one of the never ending things she enjoys about her friendship with Harry – there's no need to be talking every second, just comfortable silence. Hermione smiled as she saw a familiar Blonde head seated at their Gryffindor Table. "Luna" Hermione greeted as she slid in next to her as Harry took the space next to Ron causing them to be face to face.

"Hermione" Luna flicked her eyes towards her friend as she poured her some pumpkin juice.

Hermione smiled at Ginny who slid in next to Harry. Ginny softly nudged Harry as he smiled before resuming his conversation with Ron. Hermione rolled her brown eyes fondly at the talk of the upcoming Quidditch match a few days away – Gryffindor/Ravenclaw.

"We're gonna slaughter Raven-" Hermione coughed breaking off Ron midsentence. She tilted her head to the Blonde girl next to her as he smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry, Luna."

"That's alright, Ronald. I actually agree." Ron cringed at his full name before the rest of her words caught up to him.

"Luna, that's your own hou-" She just shrugged as she reached for a biscuit. Harry and Hermione just watched her in silence. After nibbling off a bite, her eyes met Harry's.

She actually blushed before speaking, "Most in my house have stopped the teasing but some still do." Hermione hugged Luna to her as she glared at the Ravenclaw Table. Harry kept his eyes on Luna, sensing there was more but didn't ask.

"Luna?" Her eyes met his again. "If they bother you again, tell me." He smiled at her as the red deepened on her cheeks.

"Same for me." Hermione chimed in as she draped an arm over her shoulder. Ginny and Neville echoed their support for the honorary Gryffindor. Neville kissed her on the cheek as cooing and whooping surrounded them.

"Way to go, Nev!" Harry high fived him as they stood and headed out of the Great Hall. Harry and Hermione decided to go to the Gryffindor Common Room for a while. After getting his arse kicked, yet again by Ron at Wizard's Chess, Harry stretched as he stood up. Dean quickly took his spot as he headed towards Neville and Ginny playing Exploding Snap. He chuckled as Ginny winked at him. His eyes searched the room as he frowned.

Hermione walked the hallways as she waved her hand in front of a wall before stepping through and up the stairs. She groaned as she came to the picture, the two in the frame smiled at her. She slumped against a wall as she slid down it. Harry still has that blasted chain. "What's the matter, dear?" A voice had her to her feet in an instant as she held her wand out. She looked around to see she was still alone. A laugh drifted to her ears as she spun around again. She eyed the picture wearily as she inched closer towards it. One of the two waved to her as she narrowed her eyes. Her companion chuckled as Hermione's wand clattered to the floor.

"Mione?" Only one person got away with the nickname without being hexed into oblivion. Harry walked to her side as he took the chain from around his neck and traced the picture.

"After you." Harry grinned as she stepped passed him as she eyed the door that currently hid the frame from view. Once in their shared Common Room, Hermione began to pace in front of the couch. Harry sat on the couch in curiosity. His green eyes followed her as she walked one way before spinning around in the same spot and heading the other way.

"Mione?" His voice seemed to do the trick as she stopped mid-step and blinked up at him. Her eyes widened as they stared into the green depths focused on her. She half walked, half leapt up the stairs and slammed her door leaving one very bewildered Harry Potter behind. He walked up the stairs and knocked, "Everything okay?"

"Yes!" He scratched his neck not believing her before heading to his room.

Hermione's back leaned against the cool wood as she slowly slid down to the floor. Her mind took her back to only seconds earlier, something just snapped inside her as brown met green. Her head softly banged against the door as she blinked furiously. She looked at the book on her desk as she slowly stood up and walked towards it.

She flipped it open to an empty page. Hello? When no writing answered back, she sighed as she flipped through it. She blinked as she flipped backwards and brought it closer to her face. Her eyes narrowed as she flipped through carefully before flipping backwards and saw it.

A small golden ball at the bottom right corner of a page in the center of the book glimmered up at her. She twirled her quill before lowering it to the page and drawing something on each side of the sphere. The sphere seemed to glow softly as it fluttered its silver wings. She blinked as the ball seemed to move closer to her face as she blinked again. The shimmering snitch met her at eye level as she reached to touch it but it moved at the last second. It fluttered to her right ear as the buzzing reached her ears. It lowered itself back to the page before disappearing.

Hermione now knew this wasn't evil magic. It was magic of some kind though. Hermione slept peacefully with the book never leaving her arms. Sunlight woke her up as she got ready and packed the book in her book bag.

She met up with Harry as they went down to breakfast and greeted their friends. Breakfast was a calm affair as they headed for their morning classes. Since it was the first day of classes, most didn't involve real work and they were just free to do whatever after instructions were announced. She slowly pulled out the book before looking around. Harry sat behind her next to Neville. She sat next to Luna. She flipped through the familiar blank pages as she looked for her new friend. She frowned as she stopped on a yellowed page as she stared down at it. Her eyes unseeing.

Script shimmered into view, Hello, Hermione. Did you enjoy my little gift?

Hermione smiled, she was still weary but this person meant her no harm. I did. Thank you.

Take care of it. it is now yours. Hermione smiled a wider smile.

May I ask you something?

Of course.

What truth?

I can't answer this for you, Hermione. You already know it, nothing else would have revealed the ball. Now, you just need to accept it.

I won't give up.

I know. I must leave you now, take care Hermione.

Hermione sighed. "You okay?" A dreamy voice reached her ears as she just smiled at her friend. She smiled as she found her new friend and trailed an invisible line as it flew across the page.

"What are you reading?" Hermione just pointed to the golden sphere as Luna studied the page

"What are you pointing at?" Hermione frowned as she pointed to it but Luna couldn't see anything. She just shrugged before doodling on her notebook.

Hermione blinked to make sure she wasn't going crazy. Nope, it was still floating on the page. Hermione concentrated on how to unlock the other mysteries of this book. Harry's laugh had her looking behind her. His green eyes smiled back at her before Neville said something else distracting him. _He has such stunning green eyes._ The golden ball flickered into her eyesight as she followed it. She watched as it circled around Harry's head. Harry stopped whatever he was saying as he looked in the air around him.

Hermione held her breath but relaxed as he just shook his head before turning back to Neville. The ball flew to her and zipped around her head as it played with a curl of her hair. She smiled as it continued to flutter in her curls as she stared back at the book. The words left her lips before she could stop them.

"What was that, Hermione?" Luna asked as she looked up from her doodling.

"Nothing." She muttered as she mentally yelled for her stupidity.

"Seeker." she whispered as she stared at the blank page. She didn't know what caused her to do it but she kept on.

"James Potter."

"Lily Potter."

"Albus Dumbledore."

"Quidditch"

"Harry Potter."

"Broom."

"Snitch."

"Harry James Potter." The snitch fluttered its wings before resuming its gentle tug on her curls.

"Love."

"Love Harry Potter."

"Love Harry James Potter."

"I love Harry James Potter." The snitch stilled before it zipped back in front of her and back down to the page. A flash blinded her as she glimpsed the script before it disappeared. Indeed you do, Hermione.

Before she could even reach for her quill, the pages turned before stopping. She gasped as the page filled with writing but one thing had her freeze.

Two words captivated her eyes. " _Lily Potter_ "


	5. Hermione's Vow

**Disclaimer ~ Once again, I don't own Harry Potter or the characters. They belong to J.K. Rowling. If I did, Harmony would be real ;) * _Well it's real to me anyway_ ***

 **Harmony Nox,s Musings ~ Over 1,000 views, thank you! I hope you continue to read and enjoy.**

 **As stated in Chapter 1, this is an alternate to my PHKN story, you do not need to read that to understand this one. I switched up the spell as I'm trying to make this one unique as well.**

 **Lily's entry is indented.**

 **ash-e-pleasant ~ Thank you for the review and for reading. I'm confused how you called something? You mean on my other story?**

 **~ Harmony Nox 101**

* * *

 **Hermione's Vow**

Hermione's could only stare entranced at the two words glittering up at her. She had to force herself to look away and focus on what the teacher was saying. There was no way she could have read this here. Hermione's nerves were nearly on edge as the three classes slowly and painfully went by until lunch. She took one bite of her spaghetti before pushing the plate away as Ron eyed it in desire. She nudged it towards him without a word as green eyes watched her in concern.

"You alright, 'Mione?'

Hermione just shrugged as her nerves couldn't take anymore as she excused herself. She was free for the next hour as she made her way towards the back of the Library. She plopped her book bag on the table and looked around her as she grabbed the book. A golden flitter caught her eye as the sphere floated off the page and flew in front of her brown eyes. The ball fluttered its wings as the pages blew before her.

"What?" She mumbled as two blank pages greeted her. She shook her head, she was going crazy – she was talking to a _snitch_! She crossed her arms over the book as she buried her face in them. She could feel the snitch had moved to play with one of her curls as her thoughts drifted to Harry.

 _There just has to be something she can do_. The book warmed beneath her arms as she slowly lifted her head. Her thoughts once again focused on Harry as the pages began to glow softly. She groaned as her head slammed on the table with a soft _thunk_ as a thought occurred to her.

"I love Harry James Potter."

The words slipped out before Hermione was even aware but that thought immediately disappeared as the page filled with elegant lettering.

" _Hello,_

 _First, I thank you greatly for finding this. You're probably wondering who I am._

 _My name is Lily Potter-."_

Hermione blinked. It wasn't a dream and she wasn't crazy.

" _-I must apologize. This letter is enchanted and only love for Harry could have revealed what is within. You and only one other can unlock what is written. But, that will be revealed later._

 _If you're reading this then our worst fear has come true. Voldemort has discovered the Prophecy and has come for Harry. And most likely, James and I are dead. We knew this could happen so we planned ahead. As you continue to read, we hope we were right and our plan will succeed and Harry lived and he will triumph._

 _The very second we heard the Prophecy, our plan began and we searched and searched for ways that he could be defeated. Voldemort thrives on the power of hate. We searched for a spell that would fight against hate. Sadly, we could not find such a spell yet we never gave up. Our searching paid off! We discovered hate can only be destroyed by a stronger power. Hate is a strong power, yes – but there is another great power. The power I speak of is not knowledge, strength, nor even bravery. The power is love._

 _Love can knock down walls, it can even ignite a fire within our hearts. It can also put out the flickering flames. Love cannot be seen immediately but it is deeply felt. You have discovered this power by loving my Harry. This love is the key. We continued searching but found no spell great enough powered by love. However, further research gave us hope. While there was no known spell, we did find information on creating spells. We worked endlessly and created one._

 _However, we never had time to test it. I know it's a huge risk but it is a ray of hope in a world of darkness. This spell is not cast with a wand and cannot be seen. It is directly passed from the caster to one, and only one person of their choice. The spell itself is rather simple and requires two steps. The first is a potion and then a transference. You will need four things that will appear on this page. Once you have these things, you need to combine and stir them seven times. The potion should turn a shimmering luminescent before a brilliant gold. After this step is complete, the final step is easy._

 _Simply take both of Harry's hands in yours and place you entwined hands over his heart. Take a breath and think of every happy memory, thought, and feeling related to Harry and simply transfer them to him. This transference should take no more than a minute. You will be surrounded by a light and feel a slight jolt to your heart. This is normal, don't worry. This will only work if you are willing and accept the risk. The spell will then be complete linking you and Harry together._

 _There is a great risk to you. Like I said, you and Harry will be linked. Every time he uses this power, you will be drained and weakened. When the time has come for Harry to meet his destiny, your power will be in full force and drain you completely. Should Harry succeed and he_ _ **WILL**_ _, you will be a shell. You will be dead to everyone around you and yet you won't. Your body will physically be there but you won't, until Harry returns your power to you._ _Should he not succeed, you both being linked will die if Harry does._

 _Unfortunately, this is where I must leave you. I again thank you for loving my Harry. He truly has someone special looking after him. Good luck._

 _Always,_

 _Lily Potter_ "

Hermione traced the lettering in thought. Harry has risked his life many times over for her. How could she not return the favor? Her heart pounded as she accepted the truth and risk involved and the script disappeared before more shimmered on the page.

" _Thank you._ "

The writing disappeared before more greeted her eyes

" _Three strands of Harry's hair._

 _Destiny Blue (This is very rare and we trusted Severus Snape with our bottle. Do not fear him, he is trustworthy)._

 _Three of your own tears._

 _Three drops of your blood._ "

Hermione shakily stood up as she made a vow to herself.


	6. Destiny Blue, Hair, Blood, and Tears

**Harmony Noxs' Musings ~ Over 1,000 views! Thank you!**

 **Once again, I don't own Harry, Hermione, Luna, Neville, etc... This is just a work of my heart.**

 **ash-e-pleasant ~ Oh yes! Riversong?**

 **~ Harmony Nox 101**

* * *

 **Destiny Blue, Hair, Blood, and Tears**

Hermione slowly walked out of the library as she barely managed to dodge Ginny and Neville. Fortunately for her, Potions is her next class. Taking her seat, she opened the once again blank pages as she searched for her new friend. She smiled as she traced a line with her quill as the sphere zipped around the page. The trail disappeared in seconds.

"Galleon for your thoughts?"

She jumped as arms caught her and prevented her impending fall. Green eyes gazed at her in concern as she smiled in thanks before Harry took the empty seat next to her.

"What has you so out of things, Mione?"

Hermione merely shrugged before searching for her friend again. She found it but unfortunately Professor Snape came storming in. Hermione tried her darndest but she just couldn't pay attention and sighed. Her finger traced miscellaneous shapes on the blank page as she felt a nudge on her finger. Her brown eyes flickered to the page as she turned her hand over, palm upwards. The shimmering sphere floated just above her palm and she could feel the wisp of air from its wings. Harry was looking at her curiously as she just smiled before he turned away. The sphere zipped towards Harry and flew around his head. He looked up from his writing and blinked as he looked around. He looked around a couple more times.

"Mr. Potter?" Snape sneered

"Sorry." Harry muttered as he began writing again. He swung at the air as if a fly was near his ear.

"Five points from Gryffindor." The git smirked

"Sorry, Harry." Harry tilted his head in silent question " _What for?_ "

Hermione just shrugged before taking notes again. Class went by slowly before they were released and Hermione waited until the room was mostly empty. Harry had paused just short of the door as she signaled him to go ahead. She made sure it was safe before approaching the Professor.

"Miss Granger?" Snape looked surprised "I told you, I don't give extra credit."

Hermione just shook her head as she gathered enough Gryffindor nerve. "I need your help, Professor?" Snape gave no verbal answer as she licked her lips nervously.

"I need something." Snape just remained silent as Hermione straightened her shoulders. "Destiny Blue." His eyebrow arched up in silent question as he studied her. Time seemed to move slowly before he turned and walked towards the book case in the back. He came back with a book as he flicked through the pages and grabbed his wand. " _Revealio_ " A bottle seemed to pop out of the page as Hermione studied it.

"Lily sent you?" Snape watched her steadily. Hermione could only nod in silence. Snape carefully took the floating bottle and held it out to her. "Miss Granger? You know what's involved?" She just nodded as her hand wrapped around the mystifying blue swirl.

"Thank you, Professor." Hermione was halfway towards the door.

"Good luck." He turned and walked to his desk as if nothing happened.

Hermione carefully removed the scarf from her hair and wrapped the bottle before placing it in her bag. Destiny Blue. Check. She decided on tackling the strands of Harry's hair next. Fortunately, they had Herbology with Ravenclaw next. She smiled as she saw a familiar head of Blonde.

"Hello Honorary Gryffindor" Hermione was rewarded with a light pink tint on the other girls' cheeks.

"Hello my _hush hush,_ favorite, _hush hush_ Gryffindor." Luna whispered as she got over the compliment.

"Secret's safe with me." She nudged Luna gently in the side. Harry and Ron sat behind them and Hermione's mind took her away. Hermione volunteered to go get more water for their Snargaluff plant and inspiration struck! On her way back, she gently pulled a few strands of raven black hair.

"Oi." Harry rubbed the top of his head as Hermione just dodged out of sight as he looked around. Hermione smiled as she carefully sprinkled the strands of hair into the blue mist. Two down. Two to go.

"See you at dinner?" Hermione nodded at Luna as they parted ways. She asked Harry for the chain on her way out as she placed her hands on the wall. She just entered as Harry followed a few seconds later with Neville. She excused herself to go take a shower as she shut the door. She turned the stream of water on before setting her bag on the counter.

She carefully picked up the glass bottle and stood mesmerized at the swirling blue cloud. She reached for the diary as she deliberately slid her finger over the edge of a page. She hissed as she felt the sting and held her finger over the bottle. She slowly moved her finger up and down three times as the drops of red splashed. The bottle began to warm up as she added the final ingredient. She raised it to her right eye as a tear formed on her lashes before splashing into the blue. Another tear followed by the final third fell with a soft plop. At the last drop, the swirling haze stilled and she could see tiny swirls of opalescent tears and red.

She waved her wand over her hair as she mumbled a water charm and changed robes.

"'Mione? Are you ready for dinner?" She unlocked the door as she walked out between the two boys. The first step is complete. She bit her lip at the problem ahead as she mused how to get Harry to drink it.


	7. Luna's Vow

**Disclaimer and reminder ~ Harry and the HP gang belong to the brilliance that is J.K. Rowling**

 **Harmony Noxs' Randomocity ~ Thank you for reading and following along. Thanks for also putting up with my speratic updates. This none is long, I couldn't stop writing so sorry about the length.**

 **Little side note ~ Memories are in italics and separated by years with lines to make it easy to follow. If you don'** **t see a line, the memory is in the same year. It's been a while since I read POA so please forgive me if I got the fight scene wrong.**

 **ash-e-pleasant ~ It's alright. Thank you so much for still reading and your comments.**

 **Vegasman59 ~ Thank you kindly. Hope you continue to enjoy it.**

 **I think that's everything... Damn Nargles ;)**

 **~ Harmony Nox 101**

* * *

 **Luna's Vow**

Hermione claimed her spot next to Luna as they sat across from Harry and Neville. For one mad second, Hermione actually debated pouring the potion into Harry's Pumpkin Juice. She sighed, lost in her thoughts of various ways for Harry to drink it. Before she knew it, supper was over and Luna was calling out to her softly. Harry had decided to go hang with the rest of the Grffindors for a while as Luna offered to stay with Hermione.

Hermione shot Luna a grateful look as the two walked down the corridors as they passed through the wall. Luna gaped at the picture as they reached the top of the stairs. "Is that-?"

"Come on, Luna." Hermione nudged her into the Head Common Room. Luna whirled to face her. "Hermione! Do you know who's in that picture?"

"I have a pretty good idea." Hermione invited Luna to sit beside her on the couch.

"I saw a Blibbering Humdinger, last night." Luna broke the silence as Hermione cracked a small smile. "They have been going crazy. Blibbering Humdingers get this sense when an important event is near." This captured Hermione's attention as a thought struck her. She reached in her book bag and pulled out a small book.

She gazed seriously at the blonde. "Luna, I think you're right. I think the Final battle is close-" Luna's constant dreamy look disappeared as their eyes met in silent understanding.

"Yes, I have to agree." Hermione held the book out to her as Luna flipped through it. She looked away from the blank pages curiously.

"- Luna, make me a promise?" The blonde held her right pinky out as Hermione shook her head fondly and mirrored Luna. "Promise me you will protect this book with your life. After the Battle and when Harry succeeds in his destiny, then – and only then can you give this to him." Luna studied her before wrapping her pinky around Hermione's.

"I, Luna Rose Lovegood, solemnly vow to keep this promise to Hermione Jean Granger. I vow to remain loyal to her and Harry James Potter and do all I can to make sure this book remains safe until the time comes to reveal it to Harry. So mote it be." Hermione blinked at the sincerity that weaved into Luna's voice. Hermione's pinky slightly tightened around Luna's.

"I, Hermione Jean Granger, wholly accept Luna Rose Lovegood's vow. And, in return, I shall show her the same loyalty and friendship she has promised. So mote it be." They closed their eyes as they felt the power surround them before blinking them open and releasing their pinkys. Luna's arms wrapped around Hermione's neck as her vow danced in her head.

"I swear, one of these days, I will beat Ron at Wizard's Chess." Harry's voice reached their ears as they broke apart.

Luna squeezed Hermione's hand as she walked passed Harry. "Good night, Harry."

"Good night, Luna." Harry watched his favorite blonde disappear down the stairs before hugging Hermione with a whispered _"Good night_."

Hermione waited a little while before following his lead and heading to bed. She waved her hand as the flames slowly vanished leaving behind the soothing scent of fire wood. She felt the need to check on Harry before letting herself rest. She quietly opened his door and peeked in. No sound was coming from the troubled teen on the bed. Hermione walked further in as quietly as she could and made her way to his side. Poor baby must be having a nightmare, he tossed and kicked his blanket off the bed. His arms had just knocked one of his pillows off as he turned again.

"Harry?" Hermione breathed.

"Harry." She swept his bangs from his forehead and it seemed to calm him a little.

"Harry." She shook his shoulder as he sat straight up with his wand aimed directly at her chest. She froze as he reached for his glasses.

"'Mione?" his wand lowered as he stood up sleepily and stumbled out to their shared Common Room.

"Nightmare?" he asked sarcastically as he plopped on the couch with a pained groan. Hermione studied him before she remembered something. Telling Harry she'd be right back, she ran to her room and came out with her wand. She whispered something as a glass landed in her palm.

"Harry?" He looked up at the clear glass filled with something white still in her hand. She pointed her wand as she muttered something as the white flashed red before turning back to white.

She held it out towards him. "Warm milk." She answered his unspoken question. "It's a Muggle Remedy. My mom would give me some whenever I had trouble falling asleep." She watched him drink it slowly as his nerves relaxed.

"Lie back, Harry." She pushed him backwards gently until he was on his back. "I'm not a little kid, Mione." Harry tried to sit up. Hermione wouldn't have it as her heart panged at his words. _No, you grew up way too fast._

"Harry, please. Humor me." He groaned before glaring softly as he laid back down and closed his eyes. Hermione could tell the exact second he fell asleep, his eyelids were fluttering rapidly and his breathing evened out. It wasn't panicked or rapid as it was earlier.

Hermione knelt down on her knees as she caressed his black locks before placing her right palm over his heart as her left hand followed. She took precious time as she gathered every happy feeling, thought, and memory related to Harry.

* * *

 _An eleven-year-old frizzy haired brunette opened the compartment door as she asked the two first years if they'd seen a toad. The red head was kind of stuck up._

 _It was his black haired companion that had her sarcastic retort die on her lips. "I'm Hermione Granger. And you are?"_

" _Ron Weasley."_

" _Harry Potter."_

 _That same brunette overheard the conversation as she pushed her way passed them and locked herself in the girls lavatory._

 _She closed the stall door as she felt breathing on her neck and turned around. She ducked just in time as the troll swung. His club butchered the stall door as she crawled between his feet and over to the sinks. She moved as the club fell again as the porcelain clattered to the floor in pieces._

" _Hermione, move!" She looked up to see a fellow black haired first year, his wand ready for battle._

 _The two boys stared at her as their Head of House studied them. Hermione Granger just lied._

* * *

 _Hermione exited the bookstore as she searched the crowd in Diagon Alley. She saw a familiar tall person with wild hair. But what held her attention was the shorter boy with un-tamable messy black hair, walking right next to him._

" _-Filthy little Mudblood." She caught a glimpse of Harry's expression. He looked lost but he seemed to just know something was wrong._

 _Harry hugged her after she finished her explanation._

 _Hermione clutched the paper in her left hand tighter as she inched a mirror passed a corner. She barely had time to blink._

 _She felt a hand take a hold of hers but no visible reaction escaped her still form on the bed. She silently wished they held her left hand._

 _She leapt for joy inside as a hand landed over her left. The gentle stroke of a thumb stopped as she felt the hidden paper being tugged out of her hand. The sound of footsteps echoed further and further away._

 _Hermione stood outside the doors to the Great Hall as a pearly ghost greeted her. "Hermione! Welcome back!"_

" _Thanks, Sir Nicholas!"_

 _She scanned down the row of students as her eyes met Neville's. His eyes widened as he leaned across the table. A red head popped into view followed by a head of black hair. Her feet took control as she began running down the length of the table as arms wrapped around her and her vision was blurred by a mess of black._

* * *

 _Hermione held Crookshaks close to her chest as Ron glared at her._

" _I'm warning you Hermione- Harry!" She spun around as said boy stood amused at the top of the stairs._

 _Ron continued to berate her as Harry watched his broom being taken away. The look in his green eyes was too much as she tried to calm Ron down._ Hermione cringed at this still sore memory before focusing back on Harry.

 _Hermione grasped Ron's wrist as she watched Harry with Buckbeak. He flew out of sight as her worry teetered on the edge before relief flooded over her as Buckbeak landed once again._

 _She felt Harry hug her from behind as they stood on the hill beyond Hagrid's hut._

 _She moved in front of Harry protectively as she glared at the Professor's betrayal._

 _Sirius is innocent! She had a death grip around Harry's waist that tightened beyond belief as they dived. Her scream split the dark blue sky._

 _Hermione shook her head angrily as they *accidentally* opened a package that wasn't theirs. Harry looked confused before she held up the soft feather. Something passed between them._

* * *

 _She stared in disbelief and worry as a fourth name blew out of the Goblet of Fire._

 _Hermione was so sick of Ron's jealousy. Can't he bloody see Harry is an unwilling participant and obviously didn't ask for any of this._

 _She walked down the stairs ready to meet her date as Padma and Harry turned to look. The look in Harry's eyes has forever been tattooed on her heart._

 _She watched as tears stung her eyes as Harry, Cedric, and the cup flashed into view. Harry's tears tore straight through her._

* * *

 _Hermione paced the room with worry as she glared at how relaxed Ron was being. The door opened and before they were even one step in the room, arms latched onto their neck as they held on tightly._

 _Hermione was adamant. Harry could lead the DA. She smiled as her soon-to-be-best-friend Luna Lovegood stepped forward to sign her name, followed by her favorite twins, and others. Down with Umbitc- Umbridge._

 _Hermione was cautious and was ninety-nine point nine percent sure this was a trap. Instead of following her head, she followed her heart and Harry._

 _They flew across the night sky on invisible Thestrals._

 _Hermione stunned a Death Eater as they mouthed something silently. A flash of lurple light was the only warning before she collapsed unconscious._

 _She warily blinked her eyes open as Luna watched her in worry. "Harry." Hermione managed to get out before Luna helped her to her feet as they ran to meet the others. The sight of Harry writhing on the ground and fighting the hold of Voldemort had her wishing she tried harder to talk him out of it. She knew without a doubt she'd follow that boy to the end of the earth._

* * *

 _She hugged Harry as she saw the Head Boy badge._

" _I love Harry James Potter." She finally admitted the truth._

 _Her pinky met Luna's as the two vowed to be loyal to Harry. She knew they both would fight by his side, no matter what._

* * *

Hermione's knees were aching in protest when she came back to Harry. A gentle breeze blew around them as she opened her eyes to see they were surrounded by a soft white glow before collapsing to the ground.


	8. No Ordinary Storm

**Boring Blah ~ Once again, Harry and gang belong to J.K. Rowling.**

 **Random stuff before the good stuff ~ 2,000 views... Thank you! Thank you for favoring and following :)**

 **mikanMD ~** **Not really a suicide mission but there is more than meets the eye :)**

 **Vegasman59 ~ The only one aware right now is Hermione but it will be revealed in time.**

 **As Vegasman59 stated, we are getting to the good stuff! This is slow build and I hope you continue to read and enjoy!**

 **~ Harmony Nox 101**

* * *

 **No Ordinary Storm**

Hermione slowly sat up and blinked the blurriness from her vision. She noticed Harry still fast asleep as she kissed his scar before heading up to her dormitory. Her eyes were closed before her head even hit the pillow.

"Hermione!" She bolted up so fast she had to hold her head to stop the room from spinning.

"Be out in a minute!"

Harry stood up from his position on the couch as he led her out and down to breakfast. Hermione snagged her seat next to Luna as Harry sat next to Neville. "Thanks for last night, 'Mione."

"What has you in a good mood?" Luna eyed Harry.

"Defense Against the Dark Arts is the first class of the day. I have a good feeling." Breakfast was uneventful as Harry bolted up and Hermione chased after him. Hermione got a chance to catch her breath as they entered the DADA room and grabbed a table in the middle. The chatter from students seemed to lift Hermione's mood. The door swung open as all eyes turned around. Hermione squeezed Harry's arm in excitement. "Good morning Gryffindors and Ravenclawas! I'm Professor Lupin."

The door swung open again revealing a thin figure with electric blue hair. Tonks winked at Harry and Hermione as she walked through the desks. "Wotcher! I'm Tonks for those who haven't had the pleasure."

"Since this is Defense against the Dark Arts. I figured we'd start the year off with a bang! Tonks will pair you up in twos and you'll practice defensive spells. No harmful jinxes are to be used!" Hermione didn't trust the gleam in Tonks' eyes as she began to pair people up. Ginny and Hannah. Ron and Lavender. Padma and Pavarti. Neville and Luna. Tonks touched Hermione's shoulder as she groaned, "Harry and Hermione."

Harry took her hand and walked passed a blushing Neville as he playfully nudged him and led her towards the opposite wall of the room. They stood face to face before pacing backwards until a reasonable amount of space stood between them. "Wands out!" Tonks yelled. "Begin!"

Harry and Hermione bowed before raising their wands. They heard a shout and turned to see Ron upside down. Harry chuckled before turning back to Hermione. "Stupefy!"

"Reducto!" The spells clashed in the middle as neither of the jets could gain control. Harry and Hermione were thrust backwards as Tonks helped them up as she studied them. Harry and Hermione once again faced each other. "Protego!"

"Levicorpus!" Harry's shield charm blasted forward as Hermione's spell collided into it. Again, neither spell could gain the upper hand and the two were blasted backwards again. Tonks again helped them up as Lupin and her stood to the side. Harry and Hermione never noticed the circle of kids surrounding them.

"Stupefy!

"Stupefy!" The two scarlet streams collided in the center with a bang. Sparks were beginning to fly from the center where the two spells met. Lupin moved behind Harry and Tonks stepped behind Hermione just in time. Harry and Hermione let go at the same time before they were thrown into Lupin and Tonks. Lupin managed to steady them before they could fall. Unfortunately, Tonks wasn't ready for the force of the impact. She collided into the wall as Hermione slammed into her.

"Sorry Tonks!" Harry grabbed Hermione around her waist as he lifted her away as Lupin helped Tonks up.

"Wow-wee!" Tonks exclaimed. "I've never seen such powerful magic from seventh years." Lupin dismissed the class as a worried Hermione was led away by Harry and Luna. Hermione allowed herself to be pulled into the Transfiguration classroom as Harry pushed down on her shoulder causing her to sit down.

"Are you alright?" She could only nod unable to form words. Harry felt her forehead as he frowned at the heat radiating off her face. She blinked and Harry gasped as her eyes seemed pale and milky.

"Miss Granger?" The two turned to see Professor McGonagall gazing at them in concern. She gasped as she came to the same conclusion as Harry and instructed her to eat something. They made it to the Great Hall as Harry guided her to sit. "Eat."

Hermione scowled. "I'm not a kid." She snorted. Thunder sounded in the distance as he looked out the window.

"I didn't know it was supposed to rain." Harry mused. "I have to get back to class. Will you be okay?" Hermione nodded as she munched on a meatball. Hermione swallowed a few more bites before sensing something else was happening. Thunder clapped again in the distance as she walked towards the window. Two flashes lit the sky as she frowned. Sound reaches you before sight. Another flash but no thunder. She studied the sky as another flash flew across her vision. Hermione could have sworn that flash was colored. The castle shook as she finally heard a clap of thunder.

Another flash and she knew this was not a thunder storm. The red flash that followed confirmed her thoughts as she bolted out the Great hall.

The castle shook once again and a picture frame swiveled at the top of a spiral stair case. The female in the frame clutched her companion's hand as the wall vibrated. Their eyes met in silent communication. This indeed, was no ordinary thunder storm.


	9. The Battle Begins!

**A/N ~ This chapter is long and it's only the beginning ;) The action starts. Hope you continue to read.**

 **In other news ~ I have discovered Lunar Harmony (Harry/Hermione/Luna) and I fell in love. I have an idea but I'm not used to writing threesomes, but I'll try. So look for that in the near future if you wish!**

 **~ Harmony Nox 101**

* * *

 **The Battle Begins!**

Hermione was just one foot out the door when she felt her heart race as she grabbed her wand and held it tight. A blonde head just turned a corner and into her view. "Luna!" The blonde pointed her wand in the direction of the voice before lowering it. "Hermione!"

Hermione closed the distance between them as she grabbed hold of Luna's hand and pulled them up against a wall just as footsteps reached her ears. The hallway was overflowing with Hufflepuffs as they ran passed them. One managed to accidentally slam Luna into Hermione. Hermione pulled Luna down the hallway as she led her towards Ravenclaw Tower. She watched Luna walk up the tight spiral stair case as she ran down the hallway.

Hermione ran into another stampede as she rounded a corner and spotted two familiar heads. "Ron! Neville!" The two Gryffindors ran to meet her. The walls shook as dust fell to the ground from the force of the spells outside. "All students please meet in the Great Hall" Professor McGonagall's voice sounded down the hall as she came rushing towards them.

"Miss Granger! Please find Harry-" She couldn't finish as a flood of Ravenclaws rushed passed them shoving them into the nearby wall. She saw one push a blonde out of their way and Hermione stretched out her arms just in time. Hermione scowled as Luna regained her balance, she moved to chase after that kid but Luna held her back.

"We must find Harry." Luna took Hermione's hand as they headed the opposite direction only to halt their strides as a black head rounded the corner. "Harry!" Hermione's arms wrapped around his neck as he struggled to keep from falling on top of her.

They pulled away as Ron coughed in amusement as Harry glanced around. "Luna, go with the rest of your house." He whispered to her in concern. He had a soft spot for the quirky blonde, especially after she followed him to the Department of Mysteries. Luna smiled dreamily at Harry. He was the first to see the real her and not judge her. She looked up to him. Instead of responding, the Ravenclaw reached towards Neville. "It's almost time! Come Neville." Professor McGonagall gawked before she addressed Harry and Hermione. Hermione watched Luna run as she smiled knowingly. "All houses are meeting in the Great Hall in a half hour. The Head Boy and Head Girl may announce students may stay and fight, only fourth years and up." Harry and Hermione nodded as McGonagall's announcement travelled through the walls.

Hermione and Harry separated to gather the houses as Hermione went towards Hufflepuff. She paused in her run as she saw a blonde head come around the corner as she smiled. Hermione jogged off and there was no question whose voice drifted down to them. "Don't you do anything stupid, _Harry James Potter!_ " Harry glared as she disappeared from view as Ron and Ginny chuckled.

He whirled around to see Professor Sprout round a corner and shuffle past him, closely followed by a blonde and brunette and a trail of floating plants "See you in there!" Luna's voice echoed in the hallway.

"Are you insane?!" Harry bolted after them.

"Too late to turn back now!" Hermione shouted as she and the Hufflepuffs thundered passed Ron and Ginny.

Ron and Ginny were swept away in the rush of Gryffindors that followed. The Gryffindors clamored into the Great Hall to complete uproar. Worried shouts reverberated on the walls.

"Quiet!" Harry yelled as the Great Hall plunged into silence. "All will be explained." He motioned to Hermione who had just reached his side. A boom and flash was heard and seen out the big window behind them. The panicked cries arose with a vengeance.

"SHUT UP!" a voice yelled as all eyes turned towards the blonde Slytherin. Harry sent him a subtle nod of thanks.

"It's time, isn't it?" Luna spoke from the side of Hermione.

"Yes. The Final Battle is near.-"

"What if we wish to fight?" Shouts of agreement filled the room.

"All fourth years and up may stay to fight. All younger years will be escorted out by Portkey." Harry took over. Chaos soon followed as many were trampling over each other to exit. Luna stunned a Slytherin and Ravenclaw as they shoved a few first years on the floor in their rush. The stunned Ravenclaw looked up at Luna as they stood up.

"Luna, we have to get out of here!" They reached to grab her arm but only found a lit wand pointed at their heart.

Green eyes darkened as Harry glared at them. Harry's wand glowed brighter before the Ravenclaw wisely backed away. Hermione leaned to her side as she tried to breathe. She straightened up as Harry walked back to her side. The door to the Great Hall swung open as Harry, Hermione, Ron, Draco, Luna, and Neville ran forward with their wands raised. Their defensive stances relaxed as Tonks, Lupin, Fred and George, Molly, Arthur, McGonagall, Snape, Sprout, Pomfrey, and Shackelbolt stepped through.

A loud bang outside had the hall freeze as the glass window shattered and two cloaked figures leapt through. One of them raised their wand and aimed a jinx that split the crowd.

"AYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" Fred and George let out a battle cry as they rushed forward. To quote Luna, "It's time."

Arthur, Molly, and McGonagall rushed towards a troll. Tonks, Lupin, and Sprout raced across the floor towards a massive spider. Spells flew everywhere as Harry and Hermione ducked under the beams. Snape, Pomfrey, and Shackelbolt raced through and blasted a Death Eater through the window.

Harry, Hermione, and Ron rushed towards one of the cloaked figures as a third leapt through the window. Draco and Ginny were a few feet away fighting the second Death Eater. Lavender, Luna, and Neville were battling the third Death Eater on the other side of Harry. The one fighting with Harry, Ron, and Hermione didn't seem to wish them harm as their curses danced around them.

Draco and Ginny were fighting hard as they dodged and leapt out of the way of the spells. A green light flew towards Draco as he ducked just in time. Harry was just about to stun their Death Eater when they turned away from them and began battling the other Death Eater. Another green flash flew towards the Death Eater as they leapt out of the way. Draco roared as he rushed in front of the Death Eater. His spell was so fast they had no time to shout a counter spell. The Death Eater stumbled backwards as their hood slipped off.

Neville roared as he shot numerous jinxes as he ran forwards and Bellatrix Lestrange collapsed under the force. Luna, Lavender, and Ginny were blasted backwards as they collided with other students landing in a heap on the floor. The third Death Eater raised his wand as a bright green jet of light flew towards Draco. The other Death Eater tackled Draco as they narrowly missed the curse. The Death Eater on the floor sent a red beam of light and the standing Death Eater's hood fell. Lucius Malfoy smirked down at the two on the ground. The third hood slipped down and Hermione understood. Draco and Narcissa Malfoy were on their side. She and Ginny ran ignoring their friends' concerned shouts.

Lucius cackled as he stunned Narcissa and Draco and raised his wand. "Stop!" A cold voice shouted as another figure leapt through the window. Voldemort stunned Luna and Lavender as Bellatrix smiled up gratefully. Voldemort cackled seeing the red head and the mudblood. Hermione raised her wand, her eyes were thunderous.

Hermione froze as she collapsed from Bellatrix's stunning curse. Voldemort cackled and hissed. "You _dare_ stand up to me mud-" He broke off as he was blasted backwards as a blazing black haired teen approached. Harry's black hair blew with a breeze that came from nowhere. His green eyes looked murderous.

Bellatrix's curse had no more control over Hermione as she leapt up. She released Lavender and Luna as the blonde leapt up and rushed towards Neville. Muffled shouts surrounded him as he heard Lucius and Bellatrix yell out. Voldemort leapt to his feet and pointed his wand at Hermione. He heard a roar and before he could blink, he felt something knock into his stomach and knock the breath right out of him – as he found himself flung out the broken window.

Hermione felt her heart drop as dizziness threatened to drown her. Mumbled shouts jumbled together as she tried to clear her head. Three names yelled out by countless voices stood out to her. "Harry! Draco! Luna!" She looked up to see Harry, Draco, Luna, Lucius, Bellatrix, and Voldemort were nowhere in sight and the entire hall frozen staring at the broken window.


	10. The Battle Rages

**Random musings ~ This story has been renamed**** I thought this was a better title.** **Over 3,000 views, thank you.** **So so sorry! For the sperratic updates. I've had a really trying few weeks.**

 **Disclaimer ~ J.K. Rowling owns the characters. If she didn't, this story would never happen. Thank you Joanne!**

 **The battle rages on in this chapter. It's mostly action (I hope) with little dialogue. If you don't like detail, my stories aren't for you.**

 **happylady ~ Sorry for the wait! Hope this update makes it worth it to you :)**

 **P.S. I understand completely. Neither did I, I'm not good with that type so i thought maybe one with friendship and maybe work my way up. Thank you for your honesty.**

 **~ Harmony Nox 101**

* * *

 **The Battle Rages On**

Time seemed to stop as the entire Great Hall – defenders of the castle and Death Eaters alike stood frozen. Dolohov was the first to recover as he aimed for Hermione. Hermione was growing weaker with each passing second. She shook off the numbness threatening to overwhelm her as she raised her wand as the two spells collided. Screams split the air as the Great Hall awoke from the silent spell.

Neville and Ginny ducked flying jets of light as they shot random spells and jinxes into the crowd. Ginny shouted a battle cry as she rushed to help Parvati and Lavender who were battling a troll. Professor McGonagall, Lupin, and Tonks were taking on a giant. Fred, George, and Arthur Weasley were flooring Stan Shunpike. Neville ran to Ron and Dean's aid as they stunned an acromantula. Lavender and Parvati shrieked as the troll slashed his club in between them and Ginny shot three stunners in succession finally taking the beast down.

A chill filled the air as Ginny, Lavender, Padma, and Parvati faced the window as streams of silver shot forth from their wands. The dementors flew out the window disappearing in the dark sky.

Hermione struggled to stay up right, she was _not_ going down without a fight. Her arm shook as she put forth all the force she could. Her heart seemed to fail as her legs almost collapsed. With a gasp, she moved her wand upwards as Dolohov followed. With one final push of force, she brought the two spells up as they struck the ceiling. While Dolohov was distracted, she struck, cursing him with a _Petrificus Totalus_. A jet of purple streaked above her head as she ducked before making her way through the duelers. Jinxes and Curses flew from her wand as two trolls fell. Neville, Ron, Ginny, and Lavender caught up to Hermione as they rushed out the door. Just one more hallway and they would be in the courtyard.

Hermione practically felt Harry's rage in her heart as she stumbled down the steps. Streaks of light flashed in the night air from the three battles taking place in front of them. Neville and Ron ran towards two of the fighters near the edge of the trees. Bellatrixs' curses danced around the blonde girl as Luna fought with all her might. Luna's face was completely void of her normal dreamy expression. In its' place blazed a look of determination and loyalty. Bellatrix cackled menacingly as she was challenged.

"Give it up!" she crowed as two jets of green left her wand.

Lavender and Ginny shot forward and narrowly missed the flying spells as they finally reached the second group of fighters. Father and son glared at each other in malice as Draco's grey eyes spoke volumes. Lucius smirked evilly as he shot a jinx behind Narcissa. Draco growled as he shoved his mom to the side as Lavender caught her.

"Stay back!" The younger blonde hissed as a flaming torso left his wand. Lucius howled as he fell unconscious.

An arrow whisked through the air as Draco shoved Ginny out of the way. "Draco!" the red head yelled as he hissed and held his shoulder. His legs gave way as she held his head in her lap. He smirked up at her as he closed his eyes and breathed calmly. His eyes opened as a feathery touch ran over his shoulder and he looked up into hazy brown eyes. He frowned.

"This may hurt." He hissed as the arrow was plucked from his shoulder as Hermione mumbled a mild Severing Charm and cut a strip off her jeans and tied it tightly over his wound. Ginny helped him up as they headed towards the steps. Professor Snape met them half way as Ginny reluctantly let him take Draco. Hermione stayed kneeling where she was when she helped the ferret.

"That's it Harry!"

" We're right here by your side" Voices had her turning to the third battling duo just ways away from Bellatrix and her opponents. Hermione stared torn between the two fights. A familiar feminine cackle broke her gaze away from the two by the edge of the trees. She saw a green jet of light fly towards Luna as she struggled to her feet. The warning on her lips didn't have a chance as she ran towards the group. Hermione felt what she thought was rage bubble within her as warmth spread through her veins.

The messy raven haired wizard side stepped the three scarlet jets as he sent back a purple jet. " _Avada Kedavra!_ " A feminine screech froze the air around Harry. His green eyes flashed as his opponent cackled with glee. Harry's enemy was distracted long enough for him to stun him before he turned towards the black haired witch. Fury took over as rational sense left him. Bellatrix aimed to _kill_. Harry sent a binding jinx just as Luna and Neville stunned her. Harry flew through the air as Voldemort screamed at the fall of his last and best Death Eater.

" _Wingardiam Leviosa_." Harry floated before landing softly on his feet. He slowly opened his eyes when no collision happened as he looked around in confusion. Hermione refused to surrender to the numbness. Voldemort's shock quickly wore off as he screamed and raised his wand towards Luna. Harry jumped in between as their spells clashed. He struggled to put every ounce of power he had behind the spell. This had to end. " _Don't give up_." A soft whisper spoke from within. A soothing warmth began to swarm in his heart and flow through his body.

Hermione closed her eyes as she felt the warmth flow in her veins, finally giving in.

" _Let go_." The same voice whispered as the warmth took over his arm. Harry's red jet turned white before changing to gold as he let go. He was again blasted backwards as he slammed into a tree. The green eyed wizard waited for the pain to come before surrendering to the blackness.


	11. Shortlived Victory

**Author's musings ~ So sorry for the wait! This chapter is long, I apologize in advance! Two scenes are happening at the same time, I have split it to make it easier to follow.**

 **Thank you for the reviews and views. I'll respond as soon as I can. Hope everyone had a Happy New year!**

 **~ Harmony Nox 101**

* * *

 **Shortlived Victory**

Hermione whispered the Levitation Spell as Harry was flung backwards before she finally surrendered to the numbness. The last thing she saw was Harry looking around curiously before falling to the ground as her vision went black. The defenders of Hogwarts in the courtyard froze as a flash of gold surrounded them as they shrieked at the brightness. Their eyes took a little time to adjust to the scene and the responses were instantaneous.

Neville and Luna sped forward at the same time. Neville raced towards Harry's side as he knelt down in worry. He let a small sigh of relief escape his lips as he felt the slow pulse coming from Harry's right wrist.

"Harry!" Neville turned as he squinted in the darkness as a dark figure sped towards him. Ron knelt on the other side of Harry as he helped Neville lean him up against the tree.

"Is he-?" Ron choked out the question as Neville whispered he wasn't.

Luna's eyes filled with tears as she raced to her fallen friend. She slowly reached for one of Hermione's wrists. She help back a gasp as her fingers brushed across cold skin. A few tears fell as she wasn't able to find a pulse.

* * *

In the Great Hall, staff and students continued to fight Death Eaters. A golden glow beamed through the cracked window and began to fill the room. The golden color slowly faded as all movement stopped as the cloaked figures dropped their wands as they screamed before disappearing in puffs of smoke.

Fred Weasley was the first to recover as he stepped forward, holding his wand out in defense. Others began to follow him out the Great Hall as the shock wore off. Snape's cloak flowed behind him as he limped out onto the courtyard and caught a glimpse of Draco and Ginny. Nymphadora Tonks' smile fell off her face as she glanced out into the courtyard and saw a kneeling blonde in the distance. She raced passed students as she halted as she spotted Neville and Ron help a seemingly unconscious Harry Potter up between them. She stayed in her spot, torn between Harry and Luna and Hermione. She shook out of her trance as she raced towards the blonde.

She knelt on the other side of Hermione. Luna didn't look up from the sound of someone approaching nor did she show any sign of acknowledgement of the approaching figure. Tonks stared worriedly at Luna, fearful of the worst. The only sign the Ravenclaw showed of life was the gentle rise and fall of her chest. Out of the corner of her eye, Tonks glimpsed Ron and Neville pass as they carried Harry. She slowly reached out and placed her arms under Hermione's back and legs. Luna became aware as she realized what the vibrant pink haired woman was doing and helped her as they carried Hermione inside.

Neville and Ron were just a ways ahead of the women as they all shared worry for the people in their arms. Ron and Neville looked behind them at the sound of footsteps and _nearly_ dropped Harry. Luna's eyes had lost all dreaminess as she just shook her head and nodded for them to press on. The four silently carried them down hallways as chaos began again at the sight of the teen in between Neville and Ron. Lavender had rushed over at the sight of Hermione and held the Hospital Wing doors open. Madame Pomfrey gasped at the sight that met her eyes as she turned from Draco.

She rushed over and ushered them to two beds as the four laid Harry and Hermione down. Poppy waved her wand over Harry as she sighed in relief and began ordering for someone to bring her bandages and potions. She washed the blood off his face and bandaged his chest. He hissed at her touch but made no other movement of awareness.

Poppy turned to the bed to Harry's right as she again waved her wand. Her eyebrows furrowed as she did the movement twice more.

"Minerva!" McGonagall rushed over at the shout as she met Poppy's confused face.

"I've never seen-" Poppy broke off seeing four people watching her as she cleared her throat before trying to coax them into nearby beds. The arguments that followed her action brought a small smile to her face.

"You need rest. Your friends are in good hands." She reasoned as McGonagall reassured them. The four looked weary before surrendering to the two's wishes.

Poppy and McGonagall turned back to Hermione as Poppy waved her wand once again over the unconscious girl.

"What does it mean?" Minerva asked as her companion shook her head in confusion.

"I've never seen this before, Minerva." McGonagall watched one of her favorite students in concern before she took a seat next to her. Poppy bustled away mumbling anything she could think of that would explain Hermione's state.

In the portrait above a spiral staircase, the auburn haired woman turned to her companion and smiled, "He succeeded."

Shouts reached their ears as the couple tried to decipher what was causing the commotion. They could barely make out anything, it was all a jumble. They did however, pick up two words: _Harry_ and _Hermione_.

The man turned and ran down a path behind him as the woman blinked her eyes furiously. She closed her eyes as she stepped forward and made her way down the dark spiral. An ethereal glow followed her as it lit the hallways as she walked further into the castle's depths.

She walked and walked until she stood in front of a familiar door and walked through it. She scanned the beds as she sent wishes to everyone she passed. She stopped in front of a bed that held a raven haired boy as a tear fell from her eye. Her green eyes travelled to the bed to his right as she saw a girl with curly brown hair. She smiled softly at the sight of her favorite Professor at her side. One of the two was breathing, the other wasn't. She stood theire frozen in a silent vigil.

Harry and Hermione lay in their beds unmoving, unconcious, and unaware of the chaos around them. Most of all, they were unaware of female watching over them.


	12. Lily's Secret

**Disclaimer, I do NOT own the characters. This is a work of fiction!**

 **A note from Harmony, sorry for the slow updates. It is good to be back writing again though! :) Thank you for every view, follow, favorite, and review.**

 **Lily's memory is _italicized_ and split to make it easier to follow. I hope you enjoy and continue to follow. **

**~ Harmony Nox 101**

* * *

 **Lily's Other Plan**

Lily stayed still as a statue at the foot of Harry's bed as people scurried by or to stop and ask about any updates. She moved in between Harry and Hermione's beds. She kissed Harry's head before turning to stroke Hermione's hair. Her vision blurred as she felt how icy her skin was. Her green eyes landed on the blonde in the bed next to Hermione. She looked beautiful just like her good friend, Selene. She would be so proud. Her eyes travelled to the boy in the bed beside Harry's. Frank and Alice would be so proud of their son. She made a mental note to go visit them. She had some catching up to do.

"Any movement Minerva?" Lily turned to the voice as she saw a healer witch.

"No, I'm afraid not, Poppy." Minerva McGonagall replied solemnly.

Lily wanted to wrap her arms around her favorite Professor but knew she couldn't. She was invisible. This was another part of her final plan. Oh yes. She knew what Voldemort had planned so she and James were one step ahead.

* * *

 _"Must we bring him into this?" James groaned as they apparated and landed on the edge of a street. Rain was beating down on their heads._

 _Lily let out an annoyed sound. "James, you know as well as I do; Severus is a very good ally and friend." He snorted as they walked through puddles._

 _"I don't trust him Lily. He's a suspected Death Eater."_

 _"Do you trust me?" She turned as James nearly crashed into her. They stared into each other's eyes as Lily smiled in victory. They turned down a lane as a sign reading "Spinner's End" hung overhead. They turned right as they came face to face with a faamiliar door. Lily knocked as they waited a few seconds._

 _Severus Snape opened the door to an unexpected sight. "Severus." Lily greeted as he watched the Potters warily._

 _"May we come in?" She asked nudging James in the side painfully._

 _Snape thought for a few minutes and was about to turn them away. At the sight of Lily shivering and soaked, he stepped aside signaling his answer._

 _"What brings you two to Spinner's End?" Snape's cloak billowed behind him as he turned to face his two visitors._

 _"We know that Voldemort plans to kill Harry-" Lily choked as James placed an arm around her, "- We know there's no way to stop him and we created a spell that will aid Harry when it's time." Snape nodded intently. She took a deep breath, "James and I have accepted our fates. I have a plan though and I need an answer to a question, in order for this to work."_

 _Snape thought for a moment on Lily's words. "He does plan to kill Harry." To James' surprise, he sounded genuinely concerned. At Snape's confirmation, Lily sagged on James. James took over the explanation for his distraught wife. His eyes blurred for a second before he gazed at Snape._

 _"Severus, I owe you an apology." Snape's eyes widened in disbelief before he shook off the shock._

 _"I owe you one as well, Pot- James." The word felt wierd on Snape's tongue. James removed one arm from Lily and held his right hand out. Severus held the retort about the cliche gesture back as the two shook hands._

 _"Now about this plan?" He spoke as the two ket go._

 _Lily had calmed down enough to talk, "Do you know how the pictures at Hogwarts work?"_

 _Out of all questions she could have asked, Snape was not expecting that one. He nodded in confusion."Is it possible for a person to transfer a part of their soul into a picture?" Lily asked, green eyes wide in hope._

 _Snape had a hunch he knew what Lily's plan was. "The pictures at Hogwarts require magic, powerful magic. The four founders didn't want just any portraits. They wanted portraits that could interact with each other. So, they created a spell that saved a part of a person and transferred it to a frame. I suppose the same kind of magic could work for souls."_

 _Lily's hope grew in her eyes. "Thank you Severus." She hugged him before walking out with James._

 _Eleven years later, Lily and James blinked their eyes open as they saw a spiral stair case._

* * *

Lily was shaken out of her memory as she sensed a change in the air. She looked at Harry then Hermione and frowned. Niether had moved an inch. Her eyes roamed the area as they again landed on the blonde next to Hermione. Blue eyes stared straight back at her.

She didn't have much time to ponder this as a slight rustling sound reached her ears. Her and Luna turned at the same time. Harry had turned his head towards Hermione then fell still again. Forgetting the blue eyes that were following her movements, she inched closer to Harry. She softly brushed his bangs away as her eyes froze on a certain spot. She bent down and placed a whisper of a kiss on the lightning shaped scar. She rose back up and traced the shape gently. She didn't dare move or breathe as a hand reached up and touched his scar as green eyes blinked open.


	13. Awake

**This chapter is in memory of the talented and legendary Alan Rickman. He played Professor Severus Snape in the Harry Potter series. He truly made the character come alive and he is dearly missed. May he RIP.**

 **Harmony Leviosa's musings - So sorry for the late updates. This story is NOT abandoned. I've been going through some stuff and writing is my escape. Thank you for continuing to follow along and favorite or follow. It is greatly appreciated! I will get back to you guys as soon as I can, I promise!**

 **~ H.L. 101 xoxo**

* * *

 **Awake**

A soft moan came from Harry's bed as he rubbed a hand over his eyes.

"Harry?" A dreamy voice had Lily glancing towards the right, passed Hermione.

"L-L-Luna?" Harry's broken voice sounded scratchy as he blinked his eyes to the sudden light. It was a few minutes before he could look at Luna without blinking rapidly.

"You did it Harry." Luna smiled softly as she slowly sat up.

" _We_ did it, Luna." Harry murmured as he held his head and groaned in pain.

"Madame Pomfrey!" A voice yelled as Lily jumped. She didn't have time to decipher who shouted as the matron called for came running from her office. At this time Luna had managed to limp over to Harry, only to softly be shoved to the side a few seconds later. Luna leaned on the side of Hermione's bed, shielding the unconscious figure. She watched the nurse take care of her first friend. The healer swished and slashed her wand so many times, Luna was dizzy.

"How do you feel?" Poppy asked softly as she lit her wand to look in his eyes.

"A little sore." Harry whsipered as he blinked after the light was moved from in front of him. She frowned.

"What hurts the most?" His only response was to shrug. A cough had the elderly matron glance up from Harry.

Lily's lips twitched as her son's right eye mirrored her. Behind him, Luna twirled a strand of blonde hair with a finger before reaching up to rub the side of her head. Madame Pomfrey shook her head at the sweet yet odd girl before realization sunk in. She nodded to her before prodding around Harry's head as softly as she could. He tried to hide it but winced a couple times as she neared his scar. She hummed in acknowledgement as she swished her wand in the air as a bottle landed in her hand, Harry took it greatfully, recognizing the bubbling potion from his multiple Hospital Wing encounters.

Luna walked out from between the beds as she made her way towards the bed on Harry's left. She pulled up a chair and sat next to the sleeping Neville. Madame Pomfrey frowned and opened her mouth to ask her to go back to her own bed. Harry caught her eye and shook his head. She harumphed and grudgingly left them alone.

Lily smiled at Luna fondly. She was odd, just like Selene but neither was as _out there_ as people thought. She made a mental note to tell Selene her daughter is just fine and in great hands. Her eyes once again flickered to her son as Madame Pomfrey attempted to get him to lie back down. The potion he had taken had started to take effect.

After once again casting diagnostic spells over the teens, the healer moved to leave the group alone. Lily watched her son try to fight the sleeping draught as he winced and turned on his side. Luna glanced at Harry as she heard him shift behind her.

Lily was about to turn and walk out of the wing when a shout broke the silence. She turned in her place. Harry's eyes were glued to the bed on his right; the bed containing a pale and still figure. Only one word flashed in her mind. _Chaos_.


End file.
